


i'll take you to lunch, you brought me a cake

by fumate



Series: wild and young [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: gerard menukar jam pelajarannya dengan mikey karena—sesuatu.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Seluruh orang yang muncul di cerita ini (baik dari My Chemical Romance maupun Panic! At The Disco) bukanlah properti saya, melainkan milik diri masing-masing saja. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
>   * Tribut untuk ulangtahun ke-30 Brendon Urie. Tidak dibeta, tidak diedit, banyak kekurangannya karena ditulis ngebut setelah saya molor hampir 12 jam ~~lmao wtf~~ jadi mohon maaf sekali kalau acakadul.
>   * Happy birthday Beebo Urine!
> 


“Kau tidak mungkin serius melakukan ini,”

Mikey menatapnya intens—sesuatu dalam caranya menatap mengesankan keprihatinan yang aneh. Gerard hanya tertawa seraya menyiapkan tas berisi bahan ajarnya.

“Kenapa tidak?” Ia beretorika, beralih menatap adiknya dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

Mikey mendesah. “Kau bisa kena sanksi kalau terus melakukan ini, kautahu.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Kan cuma sekali.”

“Untuk apa kita punya jadwal mengajar kalau bisa seenak jidat menukarnya dengan orang,” sindir Mikey, memundurkan kursi sedikit. Dibenarkannya kacamata yang mulai melorot. “Itu bisa disebut licik, sebenarnya.”

“Ah, padahal kan kau sebetulnya lega bisa pulang lebih awal. Iya, kan?” Gerard tertawa entah karena apa. “Besok kau menggantikanku di jam ketiga, kok, jadi tidak terlalu pagi juga. Coba dipikir. Kamu lebih untung, loh.”

“Mana ada,” Mikey mendengus. “Persepsimu saja begitu. Lagi pula, sampai melakukan ini segala—kau serius ya, dengan bocah itu?”

Gerard menatap Mikey, kedua alis terangkat tinggi tapi senyumnya masih mengembang lebar. Kemudian ia menarik tasnya dari meja. Guru-guru yang lain sudah mulai mengajar sejak setidaknya 15 menit yang lalu; Gerard sudah cukup terlambat.

“Hei, kalau kau mampir ke minimarket, belikan aku keripik kentang, ya?” Alih-alih menjawab, Gerard hanya berkata begitu, lantas keluar dari ruangan tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut. Mikey masih bisa mendengar langkah kakinya untuk beberapa lama.

Ah, dasar.

* * *

“Halo, kelas. Maafkan aku yang terlambat.”

Brendon berhenti mengoceh sambil menggerakkan tangan dengan ekspresif ketika sapaan tersebut mengudara di kelas. Ia ternganga. Seingatnya jam terakhir itu jadwalnya _Mikey_ Way, bukan _Gerard_ Way. Lantas kenapa pula yang masuk malah Gerard?

Spencer juga sedikit terkejut. Ia menyikut Brendon, berbicara dengan nada rendah, “Memangnya sekarang ada pelajarannya dia?”

“Mana aku tahu!” Brendon mendesis, matanya melotot lebar. “Kukira sekarang pelajaran adiknya!”

“Uh huh. Di jadwalnya juga sekarang itu MTK, sih, bukan seni. Entahlah.”

“Terus kenapa dia yang masuk?” Brendon beralih menatap Spencer. Matanya masih membola, semacam ingin keluar dari lubangnya. “Aku belum mengerjakan PR yang dia berikan!”

Spencer mendesah. Raut netralnya berubah malas. “Biar saja. Toh tidak ada yang bawa bukunya ini.” Dalam hati ia mencibir Brendon yang aslinya malas luar biasa tapi niat cari muka di hadapan guru satu ini.

Mr. Way berdeham. Ia sudah duduk di kursi, tas diletakkan dekat vas bunga. Menyandar sedikit, ia berkata, “Aku bertukar jam pelajaran dengan Mikey karena urusan mendadak, jadi besok jam pelajaranku dipakai olehnya. Cuma sekali ini saja.”

Kelas hening.

“Dan aku tahu kalian tidak ada yang bawa buku tulis pelajaranku, jadi hari ini kita hanya akan mengingat materi kemarin sekaligus sedikit membahas bab selanjutnya,” ia menjeda, menatap sekeliling kelas. “PR yang kuberikan kemarin dikumpulkan minggu depan.”

Beberapa anak diam-diam menggumamkan _yes_ dan semacamnya. Brendon menghela napas lega. Spencer melirik, memutar mata.

Oleh sebab jam terakhir adalah jam paling menyebalkan yang memisahkan siswa dengan rumah, pelajaran Gerard hari itu tidak begitu diperhatikan meski Gerard telah berusaha membuatnya seru dan interaktif. Yah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Setidaknya dia tahu Brendon sesekali curi pandang lantas mengkhayal entah apa, sementara temannya, si Spencer itu, terlihat begitu bosan dan tersiksa, beberapa kali hampir jatuh dari kursi karena kantuk. Tak ayal dia lega sekali saat bel pulang akhirnya mendesing keras.

Gerard menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

“Hari ini itu saja dulu,” ia berujar. Murid mulai ricuh membereskan ransel. “Kalian boleh pulang. Kecuali Brendon,” yang bersangkutan terlonjak kecil kala namanya disebut. Gerard menatapnya hangat. “Tolong tinggal dulu sebentar. Aku harus berbicara denganmu.”

Siswa-siswa berangsur keluar, beberapa mendorong yang lain saking tidak sabaran, beberapa sudah lemah digempur pikiran soal tugas sekolah. Brendon datang menghampiri mejanya ketika kelas hampir kosong—Spencer lewat, dan Gerard bersumpah bocah kurang ajar itu sedang menahan tawa mengejek. Bedebah kecil.

“Jadi,” Brendon memulai, melempar tatapan tajam ke Spencer yang tergelak di depan pintu. Ia menatap Gerard setelah kawannya pergi menjauh, pulang. “Ada apa?”

“Katanya kau ulangtahun, ya?” Gerard tersenyum, melipat tangan di atas tasnya. “Selamat ulangtahun.”

Brendon tergagap tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. “I-iya. Terima kasih, Sir—um, Gerard.” Aduh aduh. Begini saja ia sudah senang setengah mati. Payah, nih. Kenapa pula jantungnya merasa perlu untuk menggedor dada?

Gurunya malah tertawa. “Wah, tidak usah takut begitu. Aku kan tidak berniat menculikmu atau apa.” Brendon terkekeh canggung pada itu, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena tak kuasa menahan malu dan gugup. Gerard pikir tingkah lakunya tersebut lucu. “Begini, begini. Berhubung aku menggantikan Mikey di jam terakhir, Mikey pasti sudah pulang lebih dulu. Tapi aku lapar. Kalau langsung pulang, harus masak dulu sebelum makan. Malas. Jadi aku mau makan di resto dekat sini—katanya enak. Kau mau ikut?”

Brendon terbelalak, sontak menatap Gerard tepat di mata. “H-hah? Ini... serius?”

“Ya masa bercanda,” Gerard tergelak.

Brendon merasa pipinya memanas. Seperti ditempeli roti yang baru dipanggang, tapi dari dalam. Ia menimbang sebentar. Konflik dengan diri sendiri perihal mana yang lebih bagus; ya atau tidak.

“Uh,” ia mengetukkan kaki dalam tempo lambat. Alisnya turun. Bibir digigit bimbang. “Uh, bagaimana ya.”

“Hei, anggap saja ini ungkapan terima kasihku,” kata Gerard. Ia terlihat sedikit—cemas? Waswas? Seperti sedang mengantisipasi sesuatu. Brendon tidak tahu apa, tapinya. “Kue yang kauberikan kemarin enak. Aku terutama suka dekorasinya.”

Brendon tergelak canggung.

“Ikut tidak?”

Sudahlah. Ia memantapkan pilihan, berdoa semoga tidak menyesal dan entah bagaimana mempermalukan diri sendiri nanti. “Um. Ya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, itu.”

Gerard tersenyum senang. “Nah. Begitu kan bagus. Sekarang ayo, aku lapar sekali. Tidak usah khawatir; aku yang akan bayar, kok!”

Brendon melangkah kikuk mengekori Gerard yang berjalan cepat. Semoga, semoga kencannya kali ini (kencan? Bisa ia sebut begitu?) tidak didokumentasi siapa-siapa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo its me teh biggest garbage bringing out yet another trash lol. can't believe it's been almost 5 month since i jumped to this hell and still ship this weird out-of-nowhere canoe. you should applaud me. my mind is a strange place.
> 
> anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
